Enter the Dragon
Enter the Dragon is the 22nd episode of the series and of the first season. It first aired on Teletoon in Canada on June 5, 2005, and remains unaired in the United States. The guys are excited to see the new movie Dragon Thunder, but the girls are acting very strange. To make matters worse, the girls have the tickets that the guys bought, and the movie is sold out. Plot The guys in the group are all excited to see a new movie with their female friends. However, when they arrive at the Big Squeeze, they find that all of the girls in the group are acting unnatural: Caitlin is more snappish than usual, Nikki is acting very kind, and Jen is acting normal except for the fact that she's suffering debilitating stomach cramps. This messes with the dynamic of the group, and soon the guys are left confused as to what's going on with their female friends. When they're away from the girls, Jonesy suggests that it's a prank, but Wyatt shoots down this idea as too far-fetched. The idea that the girls are pulling a prank soon shows itself as untrue, because Nikki is continuing to act kind at the Khaki Barn and actually helping customers even though none of the guys are around. Caitlin, meanwhile, is still on edge, choosing to juice lemons by smashing them with a hammer rather than using the blender. Wyatt then comes up with a plan to ensure that they'll get to see the movie, as they need the girls' cooperation due to the tickets being in the girls possession. He suggests that they each split up and take a girl to talk to: Jonesy takes Jen, Wyatt takes Nikki, and Jude takes Caitlin as his assignment. The guys agree to this arrangement, and set out to find out which one has the tickets and get them by any means necessary. However, before they can, Jonesy heads off to start his new job at Super Terrific Happy Sushi. The instant that Jonesy steps in the door, Hiro begins training him in the art of "karashi," which he terms a mixing of karate and sushi. Jonesy does the assigned moves once it becomes clear that Hiro isn't joking, and messes each of them up. This convinces Hiro's assistant, Huni, that Jonesy's abilities are far below par and that he should get to do the hiring the next time. Wyatt, meanwhile, heads over to visit Nikki. When he enters the clothing outlet, he finds that Nikki is continuing to act odd, and it is making the Clones antsy, as they don't enjoy Nikki's strange behavior. Wyatt forges on, however, and soon finds that Nikki is genuinely getting emotional about every single thing she talks about. While Wyatt finds this creepy, he doesn't get really scared until Nikki pulls out a bar of chocolate and starts to talk about chocolate lovingly. Jude doesn't fare much better with Caitlin, either, as Caitlin is too angry to talk about anything. Her anger worries Jude, and Jude quickly gives up. Jonesy isn't doing much better at his job, where his new task is to accomplish all tasks he attempts with the use of only chopsticks. Being an unrepentant joker, though, Jonesy doesn't do what he's supposed to, as he uses the chopsticks to disturb Huni, play drum solos on kitchenware, pretend to be a walrus, and to scratch himself. Eventually, Jonesy's irreverence wears thin on Hiro, and he grabs the chopsticks, ending the task. After this, he assigns Jonesy a new task: envision himself as a fish. Surprisingly enough, Jonesy manages to accomplish this task, but in the process spills rice on the floor. Hiro is pleased by this progress, but soon becomes angered when Jonesy asks for a break instead of cleaning up the rice. His rage causes him to accidentally put a broom through a shelf of decorative vases, shattering them; this convinces Hiro that the only thing he can do is assign Jonesy to clean the other mess as well. Jen, meanwhile, is seated in the penalty box at the Penalty Box with Nikki. Coach Halder is confused by this development, as he knows he didn't punish Jen. Jen has a reason, though: she gave herself a penalty for borrowing merchandise–specifically, a hot water bottle–in order to soothe her cramps. Coach Halder is initially miffed by this excuse, but when Jen elaborates on the order that the cramps in question are feminine in nature, he quickly decides to vacate the area. Jonesy then calls Jen, but Jen refuses to take the call, which is just as well as Caitlin arrives and demands a tampon. As it turns out, neither Jen nor Nikki have tampons, but the trio realize that their menstrual cycles have synced up. Caitlin is overjoyed by this news, as it means that the three of them are growing closer, but is noticeably less happy about her PMS. The guys still don't know what's going on when they meet. Wyatt has a suggestion, though: just buy new tickets to the film. The guys agree that this would be the simplest solution, but when they get to the Gigantoplex ticket office, they find it shuttered. Darth then informs them that the movie is sold out, so if they don't have tickets, they're out of luck. The guys realize that this means they have to get the tickets by some means or other, and Jonesy comes up with a plan that involves Wyatt and Jude meeting him at Super Terrific Happy Sushi. The girls head to the mall pharmacy and pick out what they need: muscle relaxants for Jen, relaxing tea for Caitlin, chocolate for Nikki, and tampons for all. When it comes time to check out, however, they see a cute guy at the register, and all are reluctant to have him find out why they're there–especially Jen, who remembers an incident that involved him. They cast Rock-Paper-Scissors for it, and Caitlin ends up losing. At first, she has problems, but when Carson is embarrassed when he finds out what she's buying, she blows up at him–inappropriately, as it turns out, as he was just having trouble finding the barcode. The guys, meanwhile, are learning the art of karashi from Hiro at the sushi restaurant. They train with him, and when he instructs them to look within, Jonesy does and clearly visualizes the tickets in Nikki's backpack. He realizes that this must be their location, and he rallies his friends to get them. In doing so, he runs away from his job, and Hiro angrily fires him for this insubordination. The boys have bigger fish to fry, though, and they make a plan to get the tickets. When they find the girls shopping, each of them goes after a target: Jude draws Caitlin again, Jonesy draws Jen (who is drowsy from the muscle relaxants), and Wyatt draws Nikki. When the girls put down their bags for a moment, each of them grabs a bag. However, when they reassemble and reach in to find the tickets, all that they pull out are tampons. This unravels the mystery of what's going on for the guys, but unfortunately for them, the girls have found them and are not happy about the theft. They chase the guys back to the Big Squeeze, where the guys' motive comes out, and Caitlin reveals that she gave the guys' share of tickets to Jude that morning, which Jude had forgotten. This sets off an angry chase, with Jonesy and Wyatt wanting payback for the anguish Jude put them through and the girls keeping up to see what will happen next. Eventually, they do see the movie, and enjoy it. As they exit the theater, Wyatt remarks that the only downside is that Jonesy will never get to use his karashi skills. Jonesy isn't so sure of that, however, as he spots Darth and challenges him to a duel in the food court, in order to regain his honor. Darth agrees, and soon the two are balanced on the table by the Big Squeeze. This time, Jonesy wins the lightsaber battle, and seals it with a pantsing of Darth. Most watching applaud this outcome, including Hiro, who despite being impressed with Jonesy's abilities, informs Jonesy that he is still fired from his job. Quotes *'Wyatt:' I am so stoked! Jude: I know! I've been waiting a year for this day to come. (thinking) This day is today, right? *'Wyatt:' (laughing) Okay, stop. You're killing me. Caitlin: Is that what you want? Because I can arrange that. *'Old Lady:' (watching Caitlin struggle to make a drink) Oh, my. Be careful, dear! Caitlin: (meanly) You wanna tell me how to do my job? Go ahead. I dare you. *'Hiro:' (seeing Jonesy's nose plugs) You! Remove! Now! (seeing Jonesy's reaction to fish) You are afraid of the fish. Jonesy: No, I'm afraid of the barf. Hiro: Then you must learn the way of the sushi. *'Hiro:' First, you must join our daily practice of Hi-Ya! Karashi. Jonesy: Uh, do you mean karate? Hiro: No. Karashi! It's where karate and sushi join force to conquer ordinary North American buffet menu. *'Huni:' Next time, I do hiring! *'Chrissy:' What kind of sick, twisted game are you playing? Nikki: I don't know, I just woke up and thought how nice it would be if we were all friends. *'Hiro:' For the next hour, you must use these chopsticks and not your hands to accomplish all tasks. Jonesy: Cool. (Jonesy accepts the chopsticks, and the staff get to work. Jonesy taps Hiro's assistant with the sticks.) Huni: What? Jonesy: Just making sure these things work. (The assistant gets back to chopping vegetables. Shortly thereafter, he receives another tap.) Huni: What? Jonesy: Sorry for disturbing you before. *''(Jonesy pops up by Hiro's assistant, chopsticks in his mouth like tusks.)'' Huni: Aah! Jonesy: Who ordered the walrus? *'Hiro:' Before you can cut the fish, you must become the fish. Jonesy: Dude, you're kinda asking a lot for a minimum wage job. *'Hiro:' Now, clean this mess. Jonesy: Can I take a break first? See, there's this movie tonight, and– Hiro: HAI! (He spins his broom furiously.) HAI! (Hiro stops and thrusts the broom away from him. He accidentally shoves it into a shelf of vases. He and Jonesy look at it, stunned.) Hiro: You clean other mess now too! *'Coach Halder: '''Masterson! What are you doing in the box!? '''Jen: '''Gave myself a penalty, Coach. '''Coach Halder: '''What for? '''Jen:' (holds up hot water bottle) Borrowing the merchandise? Coach Halder: What are you doing with that hot water bottle? Jen: It's for cramps. Coach Halder: (stares blankly)... Jen: Uh, FEMALE cramps? Coach Halder:...uh, well, uh...right! Well...uh...ahem! Keep it up! Very nice! Good good! I'm off to go over there. Jen: Yes sir! *'Jen:' Think we can keep the mood swings under control? Caitlin: What mood swings? (spotting someone looking at her) Hey! Come back here! I'm talking to you! *'Jonesy:' That's it! That's where the tickets are! In their bags! C'mon, guys! (They run off.) Hiro: No! That's not it! Come back here! Jonesy! You're fired! *'Jonesy:' GAH TAMPONS! Retreat! Retreat! *'Jonesy:' (seeing Darth go by) Yo Darth! Darth: (taunting) Would you like me to explain the story for you? I'll use small words so you'll be sure to understand. Jonesy: Silence! I challenge you to a duel. Food court, ten minutes. My honor shall be avenged. Darth: Well then. I accept. *'Jonesy:' Jedi Knight, your butt is mine! Darth: You don't frighten me, sushi boy! (They clash.) Jonesy: I know what you're thinking! How did this novice get so good with a sword? Has he been training in secret? Or does the force run strong in this one? No! It is–the way of the sushi! (Jonesy knocks Darth's sword away, and he begins to cry. Jonesy then pantses his opponent.) Darth: No! Not again! (pulling his pants up) I'll be back! Jonesy: And that, my friend, is the way of the sushi. Hiro: You are still fired, Jonesy! Trivia *'Goof:' When the girls realize that their cycles have synced up, Jen asks if it's Caitlin's time of the month. It should have been obvious that it was, as her opening statement in the scene was that she needed a tampon. **Caitlin states that cycles syncing up is the first sign of close friendship. If this is the case, shouldn't the cycles of Nikki and Jen have linked up long ago? ***However, Caitlin could've been referring to her friendship with Jen and Nikki, since Jen and Nikki have known each other a lot longer than Caitlin has known either of them. *'Goof:' It is stated in this episode that Nikki hates chocolate. However, when the girls share ice cream in "Stupid Over Cupid," Nikki chooses chocolate ice cream. *'Goof:' As it is revealed that the girls' cycles have synched up, Caitlin should not have been experiencing PMS (the abbreviation for "premenstrual syndrome") symptoms, as the phenomenon typically occurs two weeks before menstruation begins each month. *Jonesy's job: Super Terrific Happy Sushi employee Reason for firing: ditching Hiro's training and not getting the meaning behind it *"The Way of the Sushi" is perhaps a stealth pun on the part of the writers, as the Japanese samurai code is known as "bushido." This literally translates as "The Way of the Warrior." So, "The Way of the Sushi" would literally translate as "s''ushido." *This episode is one of the rare times that Jen is put in the Penalty Box not by Coach Halder, but by HERSELF, as she was taking a timeout due to taking a hot water bottle for her cramps. **Also, this marks one of the occasions in which Nikki or Caitlin come and keep Jen company while she is in the box (in this case, both of them). *It is hinted that the Clones may actually LIKE Nikki (albeit secretly), as when Nikki asked (while on her period) if they wanted to have a sleepover with her, they seemed to get excited and one of them said it sounded like fun. *"Breaking Up with the Boss' Son" is referenced when Jonesy says to Darth that his honor will be avenged. *"The Sushi Connection" is referred to when Wyatt mentions "Caitlin's sushi puke-a-thon" and when Jonesy tells his boss that he's "afraid of the barf." *The name of Hiro's assistant is revealed to be Huni. *Dragon Thunder is the second movie franchise seen in the show. *Jen calls back to "The Five Finger Discount" when she tells her friends why she knows Carson. *This is the first episode where one of the plots focuses on a film. The others are "Career Day" (The 77th Samurai''), Awake the Wyatt Within (Life's Little Wrinkles), The One with the Cold Sore, Double Date (War Star Galaxy Force), and Out Of This World (Blue Alien Vortex). *Apparently, when the girls of the main six are on their periods, Jen suffers from painful stomach cramps while Nikki and Caitlin essentially swap personalities, in that Nikki gets very emotional/needy and develops a strong craving for chocolate while Caitlin gets very short-tempered and cranky (though it's unknown if she develops an aversion to chocolate). Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-02h43m38s149.jpg|Dragon Thunder! Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-02h44m43s1.jpg|Movie plans. MV5BNDk0NTkxNTYxM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODU2MzYyMjE@ V1 SX1217 SY832 .jpg|He doesn't know how to react to Nikki's moodiness. 327971 6 3.jpg|Nikki loves chocolate. Jonesy with chopsticks in his mouth.jpg|Huni freaks out when he sees Jonesy with chopsticks in his mouth. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-02h46m33s119.jpg|Jen and Nikki in the penalty box. Vcap01004.jpg|"They left it open for a sequel!" Vcap01005.jpg|Jude can't look. Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos